


The Complicated Relationship of Slade Wilson and Oliver Queen

by shisuislefteye



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuislefteye/pseuds/shisuislefteye
Summary: Oliver tells Slade about his plan to save the multiverse, Barry and Kara.He even includes the part about death.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 51





	The Complicated Relationship of Slade Wilson and Oliver Queen

Oliver stared at his former friend and tried to word what he wanted to tell him. He had been sitting alongside hin for minutes, in pure silence; Slade didn't seem to mind though. That hardly surprised Oliver, he had always known that Slade preferred the silence. However, Oliver still wasn't quite sure what to do about the silence. 

"Well spit it out, kid. I don't have all day to sit here and watch you confuse your damn self!" Slade yelled loud enough that he was sure the entire world could hear him too. Laughing a bit, simply because he couldn't help it, Oliver replied with, "Sorry about that. Just anxious, I think." He didn't know why he could be honest about that, but not about his plans for the future. 

Suddenly Slade had a confused look in his face. As if to say "what's wrong?" Oliver had picked up on his the man's facial expressions long ago, and hadn't forgotten them since. He wouldn't be able to forget them if he tried.

"I need to tell you something, and it's a big deal so please wait until the end. Okay?" Slade nodded. 

And so Oliver told him everything. He told Slade of the Monitor, of the sacrifices he will have to make, of the daughter he would have to leave. There was pure tension in the room by the time Ollie was done talking with Slade. He didn't know what to say, and his former enemy sat in silence with a blank look on his face. Perhaps I've been wrong this whole time, Oliver thought to himself. Maybe Slade doesn't care that I will be obliterated from this Earth. Oliver didn't want that to be true. He prayed that wasn't the case. 

Oliver's prayers were answered twenty minutes later. Slade finally looked at Oliver and the first thing the younger man noticed were the tears forming Slade's eyes. Selfishly and wholeheartedly, the Green Arrow was glad to see emotion on the face of the man he loved for so long. For too long. 

"There's something else I need to tell you, if that's okay," Oliver spoke softly. Slade looked at him and spat, "What is it, another death wish? Over two people would never do the same for you?" 

"It's not just for them, Slade! It's for everyone, for my children, my wife, my sister, you! Don't you think I wish I could avoid this? I've spent over twelve years enduring hell, and I'm done with it! I want to go on my terms, saving the people I love. Saving you."

Slade didn't know what to say to that, it wasn't the first time Oliver had left him baffled and speechless that night. For some reason, he doubted it'd be the last time. Slade sat a bit closer to Ollie, putting his head on the smaller man's shoulder. Looking for comfort in the person that he should expect it from the least. 

Slade finally spoke, truthfully and honestly, for the first time in so long, "I can't lose you, Oliver. I need you. Everyone needs you -please don't leave us, leave me."

All Oliver could do was grab Slade's face with both of his hands, and kiss him. It was the only kiss they'd ever share, a goodbye kiss. Slade kissed him passionately and mercilessly, just as he always suspected he'd kiss. It made Oliver's head spin and stomach turn; in truth, it was almost enough to make him reconsider his deal with The Monitor.

_Almost._

Slowly and regretfully, Oliver pulls out of the kiss. However, Slade won't let him, instead he grabs Oliver's face and kisses him even harder than before, something Oliver didn't even think was possible. 

The last time Slade felt such relief and happiness was whenever Shado was alive. For years he felt broken, empty, incomplete. Shado had left a hole in his heart that he feared would never be replaced, but Oliver Queen seems to have taken the mantle.

"I know you're going to go through with this no matter what I say," Slade started, "but please, let me have you tonight. I want all of you, I need you so much. Please," he panted and pleaded. Oliver had never heard such desperation in Slade Wilson's voice. 

"It will only make it hurt more," Oliver argued. Slade simply nodded his head up and down, because he knew that was truth. Oliver assumed he didn't care though. And honestly, he couldn't blame him. All Oliver wanted in this very moment was for Slade to fuck him hard. 

And so he did. 

Slade gently brushed his fingers on every inch of Oliver's body, kissing him in places that Ollie had never been kissed before. The Green Arrow felt like he was going to bust before they even had their clothes off. Oliver had never felt so desperate before.

"Fuck me, Slade," Oliver moaned as his lover was undoing the buttons on his jeans, "fuck me so hard, I forget my own name." Slade quickly removed the rest of Oliver's clothes, soon followed by his own. He looked around and then asked Oliver with a glint in his eyes, "Do you have a condom?" Rolling his eyes, Oliver said, "I want you raw, I want to feel every inch of you for as long as I can."

-

Slade and Oliver laid in bed for hours. Kissing and laughing, holding hands and crying, fucking and fighting. Oliver knew this would happen, the fighting; but unfortunately he had not changed his mind. His mission started soon and needed to leave, no matter how much he wanted to stay. He kissed Slade tens of times, telling him, "I love you" as often as he could. But in the end, he had to go. 

"I have to leave now." He stated quietly. Slade looked him with despair in his eyes. All he could muster up was, "I know. I love you."

As Oliver was walking out of the house Slade was staying at, his former lover, friend, and enemy gave him one last piece of advice, "If you find anyway to stay alive, make damn sure you take it. No matter the cost of your pathetic friends."

Oliver felt disgusted as he found himself agreeing with Slade. 

"Goodbye, Slade."

Hope to see you soon, kid." Slade said, whilst blowing a kiss at Oliver. 

Oliver caught it and pressed it against his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> RIP, Ollie. Forever in my heart. As well as Slade's.


End file.
